ANNOYING PEOPLE
by Kazumi Haibara
Summary: "I-itu m-milikku," cicit Hinata sambil melirik ice cream yang sudah berpindah tangan pada seseorang yang menurut Hinata menyebalkan. "Hn. Anything for you.," .Bagi Sasuke, gadis mungil tadi adalah gadis yang menyebalkan. Hanya drabble singkat dari author baru.


**ANNOYING PEOPLE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke U x Hinata H**

**Warning : Semua macam kesalahan terdapat dalam cerita ini. Apabila menemukan ranjau, harap jangan diinjak.**

Saturday on June,

Pagi di hari Sabtu, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan di trotoar. Dress mini warna biru mudanya tampak cocok di tubuh mungilnya. Sesekali, ia bersenandung kecil dengan riang. Seminggu yang lalu, ia resmi menjadi mahasisiwi di Tokyo University. Mata bulannya sesekali tampak melihat etalase-etalase yang berada di dalam toko yang berjajar di sepanjang tepi trotoar. Setelah sampai di supermarket terdekat, ia segera memasukinya dengan langkah ringan. Di musim panas seperti ini, memang paling enak jika memakan ice cream ditemani dengan melon ataupun semangka dingin. Tak menunggu lama, gadis itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam box penyimpanan ice cream-berniat mengambil ice cream favoritnya. 'Tinggal satu,' batin gadis itu. Mengulurkan tangan sembari membanyangkan nikmatnya menikmati ice cream rasa coklat yang ditaburi choco chips itu. 'Sedikit lagi, Hinata,'tambah gadis itu dalam hati. Tapi...loh? Kenapa tiba-tiba benda dingin yang menyegarkan itu raib dari tempatnya?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilihatnya seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang menggenggam benda incarannya itu. Tanpa rasa berdosa, seseorang yang ternyata pemuda tampan itu menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan gadis yang bernama Hinata menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Setelah meghembuskan nafas pelan, Hinata berucap pada pemuda yang terlihat tak bersahabat itu, " a-ano,t-tuan, itu..ehm-." "Hn?" potong pemuda itu malas. Hinata yang mendapat respon negatif segera menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya pun turut meremas ujung dress yang dikenankannya karena gugup. "I-itu m-milikku," cicit Hinata sambil melirik ice cream yang sudah berpindah tangan pada seseorang yang menurut Hinata menyebalkan. "Bukan!" balas pemuda itu dengan suara baritonenya. "Tapi, a-aku duu y-yang m-melihatnya," balas Hinata walaupun dengan suara lemah. "Jelas-jelas aku yang mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu," dan perkataan itu sukses membuat inner Hinata menangis, ia takut. Sangat. Bibir pink mungil milik gadis indigo itu mulai bergetar, remasan-remasan pada dressnya pun semakin menjadi. Hinata benar-benar ingin menagis seperti innernya kali ini. Isakan kecil yang lemah terdengar tak lama kemudian. Sasuke-si pemuda tampan- yang melihatnya menjadi bingung. Ia takut jika dirinya dituduh telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap gadis mungil dihadapannya. Apalagi, ada anak kecil yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Haha...haha.. Nii-chan apakan Nee-chan sampai menangis?" tanya bocah itu polos seraya menunjuk Sasuke lalu ke Hinata. Tak hanya anak kecil itu, beberapa ibu-ibu juga memandang ke arahnya sambil berbisik pada ibu-ibu yang lain. 'Cih! Mendapat bahan gosip terbaru,eh?' rutuk pemuda itu dalam hati, kesal. Semakin gerah dengan keadaan yang seakan memojokkannya, Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya berpikir. Selagi mengumpat dalam hati, ia mendekati Hinata. Merangkul pundak kirinya, tersenyum kaku, dan dilanjutkan dengan berkata, " jangan menangis. Ini," menjulurkan ice cream yang ada di genggamannya pada Hinata. "Kau ingin ice cream yang mana lagi? Akan kubelikan untukmu," lanjutnya dengan menekan giginya kuat-kuat karena kesal. Tak lama, isakan itu berhenti. "E-eh?" jelas Hinata terkejut dan bingung. "Hn. Anything for you.," lanjut Sasuke karena ibu-ibu penggosip masih memandangnya. Hinata yang merupakan gadis polos, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengambil beberapa ice cream yang dapat dijadikan stok untuk seminggu ke depan. Dan menghela napas lelah karena melihat ice cream di tangan Hinata yang dapat dikatakan err... banyak? Dengan muka innoncent, gadis mungil itu membawa barang-barang yang baru saja dikutuk Sasuke - ice cream – ke kasir yang masih sepi. Tak lupa, Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke agar mengikutinya ke kasir. Setelah pemuda beriris onyx itu membayar barang yang dikutuknya, Hinata tersenyum manis lalu mengucapkan 'arigatou ' dan melenggang pergi sambil bersenandung. Bagi Sasuke, gadis mungil tadi adalah gadis yang menyebalkan. Apakah ini yang disebut karma karena telah memarahi gadis itu? Poor Sasuke.

**-FIN-**

Gomenasai, minna-san... saya tahu kalau fanfic buatan saya kurang memuaskan, atau justru tidak memuaskan? Terima kasih untuk semuanya karena sudah berkenan membaca...

Hug and Kiss,

AI


End file.
